1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to agricultural planters and planter row units, and is particularly directed to the combination of a pair of seed furrow closing wheels and a soil press wheel capable of independent operation for improved soil contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural planters form a furrow in the ground, deposit seed in the furrow, and then cover the seed with soil. The mechanism for covering the seed with soil is generally referred to as a furrow closing assembly.
A variety of furrow closing assemblies are known in the prior art. For example, furrow closing assemblies are commercially available that are designed to be pivotally attached to pivot pins located at the rear end of planter row units manufactured by John Deere and Kinze. Such furrow closing assemblies include, for example: (1) a pair of press wheels that roll on each side of the furrow and pinch the furrow closed, (2) a drag system that pulls loose soil into the furrow, and (3) a pair of closing discs that direct soil back into the furrow.
Another furrow closing system designed to be used on John Deere planter row units includes a pair of closing discs followed by a press wheel. However, the press wheel and closing discs in this furrow closing system are not moveable independent of each other, and therefore do not provide consistent soil contact. In uneven terrain, the press wheel will sometimes free wheel because it is not in firm contact with the soil.
Another furrow closing system comprising a pair of closing discs followed by a press wheel has been disclosed by Case-IH for its Model 1200 planters. However, the press wheel and closing discs in this furrow closing system are attached to separate points on the planter row unit and are not suitable for use with other existing planters, such as John Deere and Kinze planters. Moreover, the down-force systems on these furrow closing systems are not adjustable remotely to adapt the furrow closing system to different soil conditions.
There is a need in the industry for an improved furrow closing system for agricultural planters.